The Power of Fear
by BBCdisney
Summary: (Sequel to "When I Carried You Home." Please go read that before you read this.) What if Anna was not the only one who had a childhood best friend? What if Elsa did actually "let it go" more than she let on? Rated T because I'm paranoid! Jack Elsa (Rise of the Guardians/Frozen)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

The Power of Fear

Chapter 1

"Who is it?" Elsa asked as she joined them on the balcony. Madeline raced over to her mother, and Anna scooped her up and put her finger to her lips so they could hear who the visitor was.

"He said his name is-" the guard paused. "Well, I say 'he said,' but that's not exactly what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he wrote that he had to see you in ice on the ground, and he wrote that his name was Jack Frost." Madeline gasped.

"Aunt Elsa!" she squealed. "The man from your stories is real! Jack Frost is real!" The four-year old squirmed out of her mother's grasp and was just about to go running off to the gates when Kristoff scooped her up.

"Hold on Maddie," he said. "Who's Jack Frost?" The tiny ice princess giggled.

"He's the man who makes it winter, like _real _winter, Daddy. Aunt Elsa met him, and he's jealous of her 'cause he's not allowed to make it snow whenever he wants." Anna smirked at Elsa, and she smirked back. Elsa often made little things happen with snow, and blamed them on Jack Frost for Madeline's enjoyment. She kept smiling as Madeline got back on the ground, and starting pulling Kristoff to the gates. Elsa shook her head at the confused guard.

"It's fine," she said. "I wrote the message. Madeline only seems to be able to associate winter with people, so I figured I'd better convince her that I don't do it." The guard smiled, and nodded. Then he headed back to his post.

"I'd better go see that she stays out of trouble," Anna said. "I think Kristoff could use a hand." The sisters parted, and Elsa watched after Anna until she was out of sight. Then she turned and dashed into the castle. She ran all the way to her study, and locked the door once she got there. She stood facing it to catch her breath. She hadn't made the writing on the ground, not this time. She couldn't tell them that she told her tales of Jack Frost to Madeline so she would believe in him. No one believed in him. No one could see him except for Elsa, who knew him when his name was not Frost.

"Elsa?" a familiar voice said behind her. Elsa sighed, and turned to face him. He looked the same as he had five years before, when she had actually first met him in his immortal form. Of course, they had not parted on the best of terms. "We need to talk." He leaned his staff against the wall, and waited as Elsa sat down in her chair. She had been dreading his return for a long time, and now that she knew for sure he wasn't a part of her imagination, she was more frightened than ever.

**Woo! Chapter 1 is finally finished! My updates may not be very frequent, but I'm excited for my next chapter already! Ahh! Please review! Please! Also, if you just stumbled across this story, go read my first story, "When I Carried You Home," now. You cannot read this story without having read the first one! You just can't. By the way, welcome new readers! And welcome back to the old ones!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry you guys. I know it's been forever, but I just wanted to let you that this story has been put on a hiatus. I have been working on another story about one of my favorite British television shows, "Sherlock." You're welcome to check it out. It is called "A Promise Well Kept," and the first chapter is now up. I think what happened was I just got really busy, and then I started writing bits and pieces of this other story. Until I master the art of writing two stories at one time, this one is going to have to be set aside for awhile. However, I may decide to post a chapter every now and then, and when my other story is done, I will return and finish "The Power of Fear." If you have any ideas or prompts about anything really, just PM me. (Because I now know how to use this website.) Thank you guys so much. I hope I haven't disappointed you too much.

BBCdisney


End file.
